A Winter of Fire and Blood
by Lostmagi
Summary: Takes place after the events of Game of Thrones. With the Red Wedding Sansa is heir to the North, Lysa Arryn finds her courage and enters the war to avenge her husband and the Tullys, In Dorne Arianna Martell and the Sand Snakes sharpen their swords while Margaery Tyrell conspires with Renly and Loras at HighGarden. And across the sea. Daenerys Targaryen marches for blood and fire.


Hello Readers. This is my first serious fanfiction, until now I've written some smuts, spoofs or tragedies. I intend to do a some unlikely twist on George R.R Martins Song of Fire and Ice. So guys lets get this started.

Disclaimer : My story takes place after the events of Book One Game of Thrones and ignores the other books in the series. The Red Wedding has also already taken place although Sansa is still bethrothed to Joffrey, Tyrion is still unmarried and Stannis and Renly have not yet marched to war. The Tyrells thus haven't yet joined the war. Another change is that Daenerys already commands her unsullied and has razed Slavers Bay and Myrcella is already in Sunspear. I do not own Song of Fire and Ice, I am merely adapting George R.R Martins to works to develop my own skill as a writer and provide entertainment.

Chapter One- Sansa

When she awoke her legs were slick with blood. _No_, she screamed silently to herself, _Not now. _She knew what this meant and panic and terror tore at her heart. They would marry her to him now, they would marry her to that monster. She had loved him once, she had thought he was her knight in shining armour but he had repaid that with her father's head. _My mother and brother now too_, she thought bitterly fighting the tears that threatened to overwhelm her.

She shook her head to clear it, now was not the time to grieve. She began scrubbing at the inside of her thighs in the washbasin, trying to get rid of the treacherous moon-blood. The water in the basin was pink by the time she was done so she threw it out the window, the sheets were Lannister crimson, she noted with relief. The blood did not show.

But the mattress! The mattress was white as snow, the servants would realise what had happened when they saw the bloody stains. There was only one thing to do, she knew it deep down. She reached for her dagger, a beautiful weapon, valyrian steel with a hilt of platinum. A gift from Joffrey, he had named it _Queen's Vengeance_ when he gave it to her, she had another name for it. Her dagger had been christened _Sorrow_ and it had become one of her few true friends within the red keep. Like as not, Joffrey had forgotten about it by now but she carried it strapped to her hip beneath her dress wherever she went. _Sorrow_ was with her forever now, on her blade and in her heart.

It was almost second nature to her by now, she drew the blade swiftly over her wrists, feeling its soft steel kiss and watching her life blood fall freely over her sheets and pillows. Her hands were crisscrossed in scars by now, some healed and fading- most still raw and pink. When she began to feel giddy and light headed she pressed a length of grey wool against her cut, watching as the flow ebbed and clotted. One day she would not stop the bloodflow, one day she would close her eyes and sleep forever upon her bed of blood, just like her aunt Lyanna.

She almost laughed then, people always compared her sister Arya to Lyanna, yet it was she who seemed to reliving her Aunts life. Both had fallen in love with princes, and lost brothers and fathers to a tyrant king. And both had been held prisoner by the ones they had loved, only she was confined to Maegors Holdfast and Lyanna Stark had been trapped in the Tower of Joy.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of her head maid, a kindly old woman appointed to her by the Imp. As far as Lannisters went, Sansa did not hate him so, he had been one of the few who had helped her in this wretched place.

"Sweet Child, You've cut yourself again," said Carla in dismay.

"I don't know what comes over me."_Yes I do, I had to hide my moon blood._

"My Lady, You should not harm yourself so. You must find strength now, you are a Stark of Winterfell and the Heir to the North since your poor brothers are dead."

The words hit her like a punch in the gut, hurting worse than when Joffrey commanded the Kingsguard to beat her. _No, Not Bran and Rickon too._

She dressed and washed in silence, in a flowing dress of lavender silk and myrish lace of a soft lilac. She would have preferred something darker but she dare not give any hint as to her bloody situation. She just prayed that she did not bleed until she was safely in her chambers again. Alone.

Ser Arys Oakheart was waiting for her outside to escort her to the throne room, looking resplendent in his snow white cloak and white armour.

_Courtesy is a ladies armour_, she remembered as she greeted him and politely inquired about his health and that of his brothers. He was acting Lord Commander while Ser Jaime was with Princess Myrcella in Dorne.

"Is there any news of the rebel armies good ser", she asked politely.

"What is left of your brother's army has fallen back to Moat Cailin. The Ironborne guarding it seem to have all died, we suspect Howland Reed, the Lord of Greywater Watch and his Bog Devils. Stannis and Renly still remain in HighGarden and DragonStone though Varys has informed us both prepare to march."

She nodded casually, Ser Arys was the only knight of the Kingsguard who would have told her that, the rest would have slapped her.

When she finally reached the throne room she was confronted by Queen Cersei, looking majestic and queenly in a gown of spun gold and decked with emeralds and jade.

"Sweet Sansa, I am so glad you are here...," She stopped abruptly and stared at the scarlet stain on her dress. "We have a wedding to plan it with seem," she said finally, "Ser Arys, lend the girl your cloak so she may hide her flow and escort her back to her chambers, Joffrey will be ever so pleased. He loves his bride to be dearly." She turned and walked off.

Sansa felt betrayed by her own body as Ser Arys wrapped the cloak around her waist.

_Only this betrayal shall end in a wedding_, she couldn't help but think of Robb_, and a bedding_. She Shuddered.


End file.
